RWBY Life is SHOW TIME
by CMXB
Summary: Remnant is about to get help in the crisis it has, a new symbol of hope will appear and rise to fight against the Grimm and bring a new era of peace, someone that neither Ozpin or Salem expected, now Showtime.
1. Chapter 1 Showtime

**Chapter 1 Showtime**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard or RWBY**

In the city of Tokyo there was a young man with brown hair styled like Keith from Voltron, he has blue eyes, he wears a black jacket with white shirt, red pants and shoes, his name is Haru Kaneki, his room was filled with Wizard items which includes the WizarDriver, White Wizard Driver, Beast Driver, all the rings from the show in the Wizard Ring Box, the Plamonsters, Wizard figures with the bikes, WizarDragon, Beast Chimera, the WizarSwordGun along with the other weapons, Dragontimer and other stuff like posters.

Haru was on his bed relaxing and he looks at his desk and takes the Wizardriver and said:"sometimes I could be like you Haruto." then the driver glowed surprising him and then he was blinded by a flash of light, when he opened his eyes he was is a black space."where am I?"

"In your mind of course."Haru turns around to see another him making him surprised.

"Who are you?"Haru asked.

"You should know who I am."The other Haru said with a smirk while crossing his arms.

Haru thinks about then his eye widen and he said:"Dragon."

"Correct."Dragon said.

"But, how?"Haru asked.

"Simple when you wanted to be like Haruto you made a wish that was granted and I was reborn as your phantom since you already endured despair."Dragon said making Haru look down.

"I know, that moment was tough for me but I also grew from it, I had hope that helped me overcome my weakness and I will not give up."Haru said.

Dragon chuckled and said:"you and Haruto are similar, but I should warn you that you will be going to a world where you have been chosen to be the next wizard along with a few others."

Then a portal opened and Chimera came roaring, it then looks at Haru and said:"welcome Haru, I was chosen to use our powers to help this new world, once it was a world where magic existed but after the humans rebelled the gods the god of darkness purged them and left with his brother, but then humanity recovered but they lost the power along with the knowledge of Magic, there isn't just humans there as another race called Faunus exist wich are humans with traits of animals, they suffered racism from the humans for a long time to the point a group known as the White Fang appeared that defends Faunus rights but they became terrorists, while there a humans that care for them the White Fang make it even worse by treating them like they treated but sometimes even worse."

Haru was surprised since this wasn't the right way and he said:"is there something else?"

"Yes the humans discovered a power called Aura that gives them unique abilities called semblance, they use it to fight off monsters called Grimm that existed for a long time created by the God of Darkness, they are creatures drawn by negative emotion."Chimera said.

"They made schools to train young warriors called huntsmen and huntresses to protect humanity along with a special crystals called dust that they use for their weapons, you have the power to stop the Grimm, so will you be the new symbol hope?"Dragon said.

"Yes."Haru said.

"Very well, you will be given a pocket dimension to store your gear it can be access through the connect ring, your physical strenght will be greater with our power rivaling those with aura and even surpassing them and now go."Dragon said and the flash appeared again.

Haru appeared outside a city and he looks around, he got surprised when he noticed the moon was broken, then looks down to see the Wizardriver in it's sealed form, he then wanted to try something, he then takes out a ring from his pocket and saw a few Driver On Ring, style rings, Connect Ring and the dress up, he puts the and puts on the driver.

**DRESS UP PLEASE**

Then Haru got covered by a magic circle and his clothes changed to that of Kirito's black swordsman clothes, he smilled and said:"good I hope this can help good thing I had training before."

He then walks around the city, he saw a couple of faunus along with humans, some were getting along while others were angry at each other, Haru wondered if he could do something to stop that one day, he passes by a night club and then the door bust opened for a guy coming out of it, Haru then looks at the club to see a Blonde girl kicking many grunts butt and then she was fighting two twins, after she knocked the twins away another guy wielding a rocket launcher and he prepared to fight her.

"Well she could use some help."Haru said while taking out the Connect ring.

The girl was blocking the guy's weapon that was turned into a club, when he raised his club it got blown away from him, the girl then turns back to see Haru with the Wizarswordgun in his hand in it's gun mode, the girl got surprised but then she looked at him from up and down and she then purred.

Haru then runs and jumps over behind the guy and kicks him to the side knocking him out, he then looks at the girl and said:"so have any reason why your attacking this place?"

"Well, hey behind you."She said since there was three guys behind Haru who back flips behind them and gives them a a leg sweep, the were about to fall but then he gives them a roundhouse kick to the side, she got impressed and said:"hey that was good."

"Thank you, miss?"Haru said asking for her name.

"Oh Yang Xiao Long so what's your name handsome?"Yang said saurprising him.

"Haru Kaneki."Haru said.

"Well Haru, it's nice of you helping a girl out."Yang said.

"Yeah I'm more of a gentleman you can say."Haru said.

"I can see, say do you go to any of the huntsmen schools?"Yang asked.

"Oh no, I'm self taught a bit, I don't really go to any of the other schools since I just arrived here."Haru said.

"Seriosly, hey how about you live in my place, my dads out and we have a guest room, maybe we can have some fun."Yang said with a seductive tone in the last part making him blush, then she laughed."Don't worry, but seriously joins us, plus I might even find you a way to join Beacon."

Haru thinks about it Beacon seems to be like one of those huntsmen schools and it might help him so he said:"sure."

"Yeah, come on."Yang said while grabbing his arm and they exited the place.

Then outside was another girl wearing a red cloak and she had silvers eyes.

"Yang, wait who's he?"She said while blushing a bit seeing him.

"Oh Ruby, meet Haru, Haru this is my sister Ruby Rose."Yang said.

"Nice to meet you Ruby."Haru said while offering a hand.

She shook his hand then she saw his weapon and squealed. Haru blinked then she asked:"that weapon is so cool. what can it do, can it change modes?"

"Hey easy sis let him get some room."Yang said while pulling her away.

"Well it's both a sword and a gun."Haru said showing the sword mode.

"So cool, hey what's that hand part for?"Ruby asked seeing that part of the sword.

"Oh that, well let's say it's something better in a real fight to showoff."Haru said making her pout.

"Might come in handy."Yang said making a pun.

"Not bad."Haru said suprising them."shouldn't we be going."

"Oh yeah let's go."Yang said and they went to her house.

They offered him a room and he went inside taking it, while on top of the bed he used the connect ring he brougth out somehting called a scroll that are like phones and tablets for the world, he found many information on it and did research on Beacon before and it helped him a lot.

After some time later with Yang she told him after showing his moves Haru was given a chance to join Beacon in the same year as her, they went to a airship that would take them to Beacon while the way Yang as been making moves on Haru making him blush a bit, but then they found out that Ruby will be going to and that made Yang happy so she gave her a hug.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever,"Yang said.

"Please stop."Ruby said.

Haru chuckled and then saw a guy that was sick, he then decided to help him out.

"Hey let me help to the bathroom."Haru said to him.

"Oh thanks."he said.

They went to the bathroom and Haru said:"so what's your name?"

"Jaune Arc."Jaune said.

"Well Jaune my name is Haru."Haru said.

He helped to the bathroom and then after that he waited until they reached Beacon, Haru, Yang and Ruby walked out of the Airship and they were now outside, they were now standing in the middle of courtyard and were amazed by the school.

"The view from Vale got nothing on this."Yang said.

Ruby then saw one of the sudents and turned into a chibi, Haru got surprised and she said:"ooh sis, that kid has a collapsible staff and she's got a fire sword."she then went towards the girl but then Yang pulled her back.

"Easy there little sister, they're just weapons."Yang said.

"Just weapons they're an extension of ourselves, they're appart of us."Ruby said.

"Okay she really likes weapons."Haru said.

"That's putting it mildly and Ruby and can't you swoon over your own weapon, aren't you happy with it?"Yang said.

Ruby then takes out her weapon, Haru got surprised seeing it since she's prerry strong to lift that thing and Ruby said:"of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, I just really like seeing new ones, it's like meeting new people but better."

"What am I chopped liver."Haru said feeling insulted a bit.

"Oh sorry Haru I liked meeting you too."Ruby said.

"Well how about you meet some new friends too, oh I gotta go see ya and Haru take care off her."Yang said and she run to the other side, she bumped into Ruby making her spin around.

"Hey wait Yang."Haru called out to her while Ruby got dizzy."man that girl, well Ruby look's like it's just us."

Then he heard Ruby fall and saw on top of someones luggage.

"What are you doing?"Haru turns around to see another girl with a white dress and white hair.

"Oh sorry."Ruby said to her.

"Sorry do you know the kind of damage you could have caused."She said.

"Oh you have to excuse my friend she was bumped by another girl and well it caused her to get dizzy."Haru said getting her attention and she blushed when she got a good look at him."allow me to introduce myself Haru Kaneki."

"Oh my name is Weiss Schnee."Weiss said and Haru knew that family name from his research, she then takes one of the cases and opens it."this dust from the Schnee quary."she takes one to show it but dust came out of it.

"Wow there it's better not to shake it since it's not sealed correctly so one sneeze might cause a explosion."Haru said avoiding a problem.

"Oh good point."Weiss said and she puts it back.

Haru then helped Ruby up and she said:"look I'm really sorry."

"Really a accident could have happened because of that."Weiss said and she then looked at Haru."and it was nic emeeting you Haru."she then leaves after picking up her luggage.

He then looks to the side and sees a girl reading alone while walking, he then saw she dropped a book, he goes to pick it up and calls out to her:"hey."

She stops and got a good look on her she had long black hair and yellow eyes and she was wearing a black and white clothes.

She looks at Haru and blushed at the sight of him, he then gives her the book and said:"your dropped this."

"Oh thanks."She said she takes and when she saw the cover since it was upsidedown she blushed like a cherry and hides it away.

"My name is Haru what's your's?"Haru asked.

"Blake."Blake said.

"Well nice to meet you Blake and you should be careful someone might have taken it for themselves."Haru said.

"Yeah well it's nice meeting you Haru."Blake said and she left.

"Oh well bye."Haru said.

"Hey Haru."Ruby called out to him.

"Oh I'll be there."Haru said and he rush towards her.

They walked together and Haru said:"you know Yang does have a point maybe you should try making new friends."

"Maybe, but how will I find a nice person?"Ruby asked.

Haru then saw Jaune and said:"I know someone."he then takes her towards him.

"Hey wait."Ruby said.

"Hey Jaune."Haru called out to him and he turns around.

"Oh hey Haru nice seeing you again."Jaune said.

"You know him Haru?"Ruby asked.

"We met in the airship, I helped him out."Haru said.

"Yeah thanks."Jaune said nervous.

They walked around the school and they were talking to each other.

"I'm saying motion sickness is normal for some."Jaune said.

"Well it's no problem since most of the times hunters have to walk."Haru said.

"Yeah that's true."Ruby said.

"Also my name is Jaune Arc it's short, sweat and the ladies love it."Jaune said to Ruby.

"Do they?"Ruby asked.

"They will, well I hope they will, I mean my mom always says."Jaune said.

"Dude when you trying to talk to a girl don't mention your mom."Haru said.

"Oh yeah your right."Jaune said.

Ruby chuckled and then she said:"so I got this thing."she then takes out her weapon.

"Wow, is that a scythe?!"Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle."Ruby said.

"A what?"Jaune said.

"It's also a gun."Haru said.

"Oh, that's cool."Jaune said.

"So what've you got?"Ruby asked Jaune.

"Oh, I got this sword."Jaune said taking out his sword."and I got a shield too."

"So what do they do?"Ruby asked.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away."Jaune said.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?"Ruby said.

"Yeah, it does."Jaune said.

"Still helps making more space."Haru said and Jaune nodded.

"Well I'm kinda of a dork when it comes to weapons, I guess I did go a little overboard designing it."Ruby said.

"Wait, you made that?"Jaune asked.

"Of course, all students at Singal forge their own weapons, didn't you make yours?"Ruby said to Jaune.

"It's a hand me down, my great great grandfather used it to fight in the war."Jaune said.

"Sound's more like a family heirloom to me, well I like it not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."Ruby said.

"Yeah the classics."Jaune said and he puts it away.

"So Haru what about you and your weapon?"Ruby asked.

"Oh well mine was kinda passed down to me."Haru said taking out his swordgun.

"Oh really?"Ruby said interested.

"Yeah you see a great man once used this sword but then his friend gave it to me to continue his legacy."Haru said.

"Wow, hey that's pretty cool."Jaune said.

"Yeah, oh we should get to school they might start without us."Haru said making them nod and they went to find the place.

They found the amphitheater and entered to see a huge crowd, then they heard Yang call out to them."Ruby, Haru over here I saved you a few spots."

"Oh, hey I gotta go, we'll see you after the ceremony."Ruby said and she runs towards Yang.

"Hey wait, great now where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?"Jaune said.

Haru looks back to see a red haired girl watching them and he said:"well you might have luck just trust in yourself."Haru then goes to Ruby and Yang's side.

"Oh thanks."Jaune said.

"So how was your day?"Yang asked.

"Well after you ditched us I got a problem with another girl."Ruby said.

"Oh really?"Yang said.

"Yeah you see when you bumped into her made Ruby fell into a girls luggage."Haru said.

"Yes and if it wasn't for Haru it might have gotten worse."Ruby said and Weiss was behind her.

"You."Weiss said.

"Oh god, it's happening again."Ruby said and went to Haru's arms bridal style making Yang and Weiss jealous.

"Your lucky there wasn't a accident."Weiss said.

"Wow she is mean."Yang said.

"Look it was a accident."Ruby said then she noticed she was in Haru's arms, she turns to his face to see him smilling a bit nervous and she blushed, she was then put down.

"Look you both started off in the wrong foot so how about you start over and get to know each other."Haru suggested.

"Yeah hello Weiss, I'm Ruby, want to hang out we can go shopping for school suplies?"Ruby asked.

"Yeah and then we can paint our nails, and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like brown hair blue eyes."Weiss said.

"Well I'm flattered."Haru said with a blush and that made Weiss stop with her eyes widden, she then ran to the back of the line.

"Wow that was fast."Yang said.

They then saw the headmaster Ozpin on stage with professor Glynda and he said in the mic:"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin leaves while Glynda takes the mic:"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready, you are dismissed."

"He seemed kinda of off."Yang said.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there."Ruby said.

"Strange."Haru said.

At night everyone was preparing to go to bed, Haru was weraing grey pants and a red shirt, he then saw Yang and Ruby together and it seemed Ruby was writting a letter, he goes up to them.

"Hey girls."Haru said.

"Oh, hey Haru."Yang said with a purr when she saw him.

"So what are you writting?"Haru asked Ruby.

"I'm writting a letter to my friends back in signal academy, I promissed to tell them about Beacon."Ruby said.

"Ain't it cute."Yang said then Ruby threw a pillow at her face.

"Shut up."Ruby said.

"Hey I get you miss your friends, but some times making new ones are good too."Haru said and he looks and around and saw Blake sitting by herself in the corner.

"And I got an idea."Haru said and he picks Ruby up.

"Hey wait."Ruby said and Haru drags her towards Blake.

"Hey Blake."Haru said getting her attentiona and she got surprised seeing him again.

"Haru."Blake said.

"Hey I saw you were along so I came to see you again, also this is my friend Ruby."Haru said.

"Oh hi, my name is Ruby."Ruby said nervous.

"Okay."Blade said and she goes to read her book.

"So nice night."Ruby said.

"Yes just like this book I'm reading, which I'll continue to read."Blake said.

"So what's it about?"Ruby asked.

"Uh?"Blake said.

"Well it's about a man with two souls, each fighting control over his body."Blake said.

Haru thinks that sounds familiar.

"I love books, my sister Yang used to read me every night before bed, sotries of heroes, monsters, they're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress."Ruby said.

"Why is that, hopping you will live happily ever After?"Blake asked.

"I'm hopping we all will, as a girl I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books, someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect himselfs."Ruby said Haru smirked a bit since that was basically a Kamen Rider.

"That's very ambitious for a child, unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."Blake said.

"Well maybe not but as long as we have hope theres always a bright future, if there is someone that can inspire others like a symbol of hope than they would look up to him since that is to me a real hero."Haru said amazing them.

"Wow."Ruby said.

"That's a interesting idea, I wonder who would be that symbol."Blake said.

"Who knows."Haru said then Yang came to his side and gave him a hug,

"When did you started making cool speaches."Yang said.

"Hey cut it out."Haru said tyring to get her off him.

Next day they prepared for the test, Haru was dressed in his clothes and goes to the clifs to see everyone lined up on top of pads, he goes to one and Ozpin and Glynda were there.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams, well, allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates, today."Glynda said.

"These teanmate will be with you for the rest of your time here in Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone with whom you can work well."Ozpin said.

Haru thinks about while Ozpin told them to where to go being the northern end of the forest, if he doesn't get a right partner.

"Now take your positions" Ozpin said and everyone got into a stance making Haru be in one too with his sword ready.

"Uh sir I got uh question?"Jaune said and Hareu saw Weiss getting catapulted.

"So that's how."Haru said.

"This landing strategy will you be like dropping us off or something?"Jaune asked.

"No you will be failling."Ozpin said.

Haru sees his time was almost coming since there was only one left before him, then after that one got sent he got ready, Haru was then sent flying towards the forest, he was in the sky and saw a tree, he used his sword to stab it and stop himself, he then takes it out and gets down.

"Okay now to get to the other side."Haru said and he runs towards the place.

He then saw a pack of three Beowolf, they growled at him and they charged to attack, Haru jumps away and changes the swordgun to its gun mode and shoots it at them, they landed on their skulls killing them, it seems the bullets got stronger too.

"Now to get to place."Haru said then he saw more of them."okay this is going to take some time."

Haru took some time to defeat them and then saw another Grimm flying to the air and he heard a scream from it.

"Wait that was Ruby and Weiss, looks like their a team."Haru said and he runs to help them.

He runs as fast as he could then he felt some coming towards him, he looks back to see a Goliath coming towards him.

"Wow."Haru said and he jumps up making the Goliath hit him with his trunk sending him fying away to where the girls were and he did the goofy yell."Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!"

While flying Haru said:"the things I do for my friends."he then saw Weiss failing down and he goes after her, he was able to catch her bridal style and land on the ground on his feet.

"Are you okay princess?"Haru asked her and Weiss was blushing the fact she was close to him.

"Uh yeah, thank you."Weiss said and he puts her down.

"Haru."Ruby and Yang called out to him and he saw them together with Blake, Jaune and three others being Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.

"Oh hey were all together."Haru said and they walked towards the group.

"Great the gangs all here, now we can all die together."Yang said since there was a Nevermore and Death Stalker there then from the trees came a heard of four Goliath's.

"Not if I can help it."Ruby said and she goes to attack the Death Stalker but it throw her away with ease.

"Ruby."Yang said.

Nevermore goes towards Ruby while she runs back, it shoots feathers at her then Weiss defended Ruby using a ice barrier.

"Well look at that looks like they can work together."Haru said and he sees Weiss saying sorry to her.

Then they regrouped and Haru said:"okay look the mission is to get the relics so get the ones you want and we need to head back."

"He's right."Weiss said.

Ruby, Jaune and Haru got their relics but Haru's was different since unlike the others it was a king piece made of crystal.

"Now for these creatures, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang you deal with the Nevermore while the Jaune and his group deal with the Death Stalker and I'll deal with the Goliaths."Haru said shocking them

"What are you crazy it's four against one."Yang said.

"No, but let me show you my personal tricks."Haru said taking out the Flame and Driver On wizards rings.

"Where did you get that ring?"Weiss said looking at the Flame ring since it looked valuable.

"Not now."Haru said and he goes foward.

He puts the driver on ring on his belt.

**DRIVER ON**

Then the Wizardriver activated and he flipped the lever to make the hand go to the left side and it started the standby music.

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN, SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN**

His friends got surprised to hear it, Haru lifts his left hand up with the flame ring on his finger, he flips the visor part down and said:"henshin."he puts his hand on the driver.

**FLAME, PLEASE HI-HI, HI-HI-HI**

A red magic circle appeared on his right, he points his right arm towards it as the circle goes through him transforming Haru into Kamen Rider Wizard.

**(Insert Life is SHOW TIME)**

His friends got surprised to see his new form and Jaune said:"wow what happened to you?"

"Allow to introduce myself, I am the diamond in the rough, the mage of Hope that will be there to help others fight against despair I am Kamen Rider Wizard."Wizard said and he lifs his left hand up."Now, it's showtime."

Ruby got excited and said":oh my gosh, he looks so cool, he's like a real superhero."she was even next to Wizard looking around him in her chibi form, Wizard got surprised until he puts a finger on her lips to stop her.

"Later now we need to survive first."Wizard said and he got his sword out.

Wizard then runs towards them Goliaths and jumps over them with grace, he then shoots at them getting their attention and lands on the floor.

"Follow me."Wizard said and he runs to another place with them following Wizard.

The other deal with the monsters while they went to a rocky area, Wizard was close to them and he was avoding the Goliaths while shooting them, he then jumps on top of one of them and used it as a stand, he then starts to shoot the other as they charge at him, he jumps off making them crash into each other.

"Humph, so is this how strong you guys are?"Wizard asked.

On top of a cliff the group finished off the other two Grimm and were looking for Wizard.

"Look there's Haru."Ruby said pointing where Wizard is."I hope he will be alright."

"Don't worry Sis I'm sure he can do it."Yang said.

Blake saw Wizard taking another ring and replaces the Driver On ring.

"I wonder what he will do now?"Blake said.

Wizard then flips the lever for the righ hand.

**LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO, LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO**

He then puts his right hand on it.

**BIG, PLEASE**

A magic circle appeared in front of him and he puts his arm inside it making it grow giant size and he slaps the Goliaths to the side.

"He made his arm big."Weiss said shocked.

Wizard then switches it for the copy ring, he presses the lever twice and places the ring on the driver.

**COPY, PLEASE**

Then two magic circle appeared, one goes through him while the other made a copy of himself surprising his friends, the two wizards then used the ring again.

**COPY, PLEASE**

They made two more making a total of four Wizards sstanding before the Goliaths and they smirked while putting their hands on their waists.

"And he can clone himself, well that can make some fun times."Yang said with a smirk making the girls blush while Ruby was confused.

Wizard then takes out the kick strike ring and puts it on his hand.

"The Finale."Wizard said and he flips the lever along with his clones.

**LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO, LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO**

They then puts the ring on the driver.

**CHOINE, KICK STRIKE! SAIKO**!

The magic circle appeared on their feat for each one, then they charge up as their right foots was covered in fire, they then did carthwheels and jump to the air, they then point their kicks towards the Goliaths and charge towards them, they then kicked the Grimm and appeared behind them, they twirl around and got into a pose, then the magic circles appeared on the grimm causing them to explode and the clones went back to the original.

"Well that takes care of that."Wizard said then Ruby and Nora came to his side.

"That was so awesome."Ruby said.

"Yeah you're super cool"Nora said.

"Oh thanks."Wizard said then the rest came up to him.

"Yeah that was cool."Jaune said.

"You showed skill along with grace that is impressive."Pyrrha said.

"But how did you do that, that wasn't aura or a semblance?"Weiss asked.

"Oh well like I said I'm a mage."Wizard said.

"A mage!"Weiss said.

"Yes I use magic instead of Aura, which as you saw gave me unique powers."Wizard said.

They blinked and Ren said:"well what do you know, magic exists."

With Ozpin and Glynda they watched the fight and they were shocked, they saw Wizard use magic and Glynda said:"he's a magic user but that's impossible."

"And he uses rings to use it even, it seems there are more magic users, we need to observe young Kaneki more."Ozpin said.

After that everyone was gathered to the ceremony, Haru watched the teams being made like team JNPR and team RWBYm then it was his turn.

"Haru Kaneki you retrieved the special king piece which will grants you the choice to join in one of the teams of your choice but the name will stay the same."Ozpin said.

Haru thinks about and said:"I pick team RWBY."

The girls were happy to have him and Ozpin said:"very well, it seems this is going to be a interesting year."

**Note:Hope you enjoyed it since this was a long chapter since I wanted Wizard to transform in the Emerald forest and all riders henshin in the first chapter, Wizard harem will have team rwby and there will be more to come, I had to shorten a lot of the episodes since Haru wasn't in Ruby's ep and was doing his own thing.**


	2. Chapter 2 First day at School

**Chapter 2 First day at School**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard or RWBY**

Weiss was now waking up from bed and she gets up, Ruby was next to her in her uniform and she then blows a whistle scaring her and she jumps out of bed.

"Good morning team RWBY."Ruby said but then got surprised to see where Weiss landed.

"What is wrong with you?"Weiss said abut then she saw she was in someones arms, she turns her head and saw Hary holding her bridal style making her blush.

"Well good morning to you too sleeping beauty."Haru said.

"Okay now that your awake we can officially begin our first order of business."Ruby said not trying to be jealous.

"Excuse me?"Weiss said and Haru put her down.

"Decorating."Yang said.

"We still have to unpack."Blake said lifting a suitcase but then it opened dropping the contents."and clean."

"Alrigth Weiss, Blake, Yang, Haru and they're fearless leader Ruby have begin they're first mission, Banzai."Ruby said.

"Banzai."Yang, Blake and Haru said together.

"Could you explain to me again why do we have a boy sleeping in our room again?"Weiss asked.

"Come on Haru's a nice guy he wouldn't try anything, but I wouldn't mind."Yang said looking at him with a smirk.

"Not now, let's this finish."Haru said.

Then the team started to decorate and unpack they're stuff, Yang put up a poster, Weiss put up a painting, Blake was putting books on the shelves but she then picked up a book that read ninjas of love and she then hides it but Haru saw that and got shocked he didn't even want to know what that is about, Ruby then put up a curtain using her scythe but when she turned around she cut it making Haru to fix it, Haru then helped making it nice by putting cleaning the room btu then the beds were all stacked together since there was less room now.

"This isn't going to work."Weiss said.

"It is a bit cramped."Blake said.

"Maybe we should ditch some of out stuff?"Yang said.

"Or we could ditch the beds and replace them with bunk beds."Ruby said.

"Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous."Weiss said.

"And super awesome."Yang said.

"It does seem efficient."Blake said.

"Yes it will give us space while I'll try to fit my bed."Haru said.

"Well we should put it to a vote."Weiss said.

"We just did."Haru said with him, Blake, Ruby and Yang agreed while Weiss disagreed.

They then altered the beds to be bunk beds and Haru's bed was in the middle of they'res.

"Hey wait a minutes why is mine in the middle?"Haru asked and they blushed since they didn't realize they would be that close to him.

"Alright our second order of business is."Ruby said and she then sat on her bed with a book."classes, now we have a few classes together today at 9 we gotta be."

"What did you say 9 o'clock."Weiss said.

"Yes she did."Haru said.

"It's 8:55 you dunce."Weiss said and she tries to run but then Haru grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"Look I got it cover."Haru said and they went to the middle of the hall with team JNPR there at they're door.

"Why are you so casual about this were going to be late."Weiss said.

"Everyone hold on to me."Haru said and they did that, he then takes out the teleport ring and puts it on his driver.

**TELEPORT! PLEASE!**

Then a magic circle appear above them and they got teleported next to the class door.

"Ta da."Haru said and Weiss got shocked.

"Sweet thanks Haru."Jaune said and they went to class.

"He, just teleported us here."Weiss said.

The teacher was Professor Port who was telling them about the Grimm.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey."Professor Port said making a bad joke and everything was silent.

"Not gonna say anything."Haru said and that made Yang chuckle.

"And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy, now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world, our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces, and that's were we come in, Huntsman and Huntressess."Professor Port said.

Haru noticed him looking at Yang and he shook his head.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves, from what you ask why, the very world."Professor Port said and a student cheered but they look at him and sits back down."that is what you are training to become, but first a story."he then starts telling them a story about him and Haru just zoned out from that.

Ruby then drew something and showed it to them, it was a drawing of Professor Port with stink lines which made her, Yang and Haru chuckle, Haru saw Weiss getting mad and he then puts hand on her shoulder telling her don't make a scene and she crosses her arms.

"Now who among you have the traits of a hunstman for a special test."Professor Port said.

"Okay I'll try."Haru said.

"Very well."Professor Port said.

Haru wa sin his normal clothes with his WizarSwordGun in hand, he sees a cage that has a grimm inside it.

"Go Haru."Yang said.

"Fight well."Blake said waving a team rwby flag, he wonders where she got that.

"Yeah, represent team Rwby."Ruby said making him smile.

"Ruby he's trying to focus."Weiss said making Haru frown.

"Oh sorry."Ruby said.

"Alright let the match begin."Professor Port said and he cuts the lock with his axe and the Boarbatusks grimm charges at Haru.

Haru jumps up and tries to shoot it but the bullets bounced off it's skin, he then lands and thinks of something.

"Haha, wasn't expecting that were you."Professor Port said.

"Come on Haru show it who's boss."Ruby said.

Haru then switches the weapon to sword mode and decides to dodge and strike at it to find a weekness.

"Ah a tactical approach very good."Professor Port said.

"Haru go for it's belly there no armor underneath it."Ruby said.

"Ruby stop telling him."Weiss said.

"Thank you Ruby."Haru said shocking Weiss while Ruby smiled.

Boarbatusks charges at Haru who stood there waiting and then he goes underneath it and he switches to gun mode then he opens the hand.

**COME ON A SHOOTING SHAKE HANDS!**

He then takes puts the land ring on it.

**GROUND SHOOTING STRIKE, DON DON DON!**

The gun then charged with earth he then shoots a boulder at the grimm underneath it and it sent it flying up, Haru then switches to sword mode and then slashes at the belly of the grimm killing it.

"Bravo, bravo, It seems we are indeed in the presence of a true hunter in training."Professor Port said."I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today."

Haru looks at Ruby and smiled which made her smile too, he then looks at Weiss with a disappointed look and shook his head surprising her.

After class he saw Weiss go out with Ruby following her, Haru then followed them and saw Ruby talking to her and Weiss told her that she didn't earn her spot as a leader and that she didn't want to be on a team with her, Weiss the left and Haru goes up to Ruby.

"Haru."Ruby said surprised to see him, she then looked sad."what she said was true?"

"No."Haru said and she got surprised."you deserved to be leader, Ozpin made the right choice I know it, don't listen to her in fact I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

"Haru."Ruby said.

"Well that was interesting."Ruby looked back to see Ozpin.

"Professor Ozpin did you really made a good choice in picking me?"Ruby asked.

"Yes, because there is more to be a leader than what you think."Ozpin said.

Haru then found Weiss outside near a railing and he said:"Weiss."

She looks at him and said:"Haru."

"I heard what you said to Ruby, what you did was not right."Haru said.

"What, she didn't earn it, I was trained to be here, I have the skills and the knowledge."Weiss said but then Haru slapped her, Weiss then looks at him in shock.

"And what you did just proved why you can't be a leader!"Haru said shocking her even more."a leader is not about skills or where you come from it's to inspire others."

"Inspire?"Weiss said.

"Yes, Ruby was someone I can see as a team leader since in the morning she was excitted for us to start our day that she planned out everything to do before you woke up, she had a energy around her and the will to never give up that makes others look up to her, you don't have that in fact I see a bratty girl." Haru said making Weiss gasped."you don't like that well too bad I don't care if your a Schnee or what your grades are I judge you for what you do and all you did was get angry at Ruby for being who she is, if you don't change your ways I'm done, I won't talk to you in fact all your going to do is push away others that are just trying to help all because they don't live up to your expectations."he then turns his back on her to leave.

Weiss looks down and starts to cry making Haru stop, he then turns around and said:"are you crying?"

"YES, I am it's this what you wanted from me, well here you got it."Weiss said.

Haru looks up and then sigh, he then goes up to her and gives her a hug and Weiss got surprised, she then looks at him and he then said:"you want to start to be a better person."she nodded and wipes the tears off."then you should first do is apologize to Ruby and try to be her friend."

"Okay."Weiss said.

Haru smiled and they walked back to they're team, Weiss apologize to Ruby saying that she will be the best teammate that she will ever be making Ruby smile, they went back to they're room while studying a bit on they're beds.

"Say Haru got any cool tricks you can show us?"Ruby asked.

"Well, I do have these."Haru said taking out the Plamonster rings, he then puts each one on the driver.

**GARUDA PLEASE!**

**UNICORN PLEASE!**

**KRAKEN PLEASE!**

**GOLEM PLEASE!**

Then four trays with pieces appear and they put themselves together, they girls look at them and then Haru puts they're rings on them making them come to life and they started to move.

They then got surprised and Ruby said:"they're so cute."Golem then hides behind the covers.

"Oh look he's shy."Yang said.

"Are you the cutese little ones."Weiss said holding Unicorn.

Blake was looking at Kraken with a certain look but then she shook her head while she was saying it's not a real fish.

"Glad your liked them, they're called Plamonsters think of them as familiars that I use in certain missions."Haru said.

"Do you got any more?"Ruby asked.

"Yes."Haru said taking out White Garuda, Cerberus and Griffin.

**GARUDA PLEASE!**

**CERBERUS PLEASE!**

**GRIFFIN PLEASE!**

Then they came too and Haru puts on they're rings to bring them to life, Blake got scared seeing Cereberus, he then looks at her, they had a staring contest for a bit and then he barks at her making her scream and jump to a bed on top.

They got confused and Yang asked:"uh Blake why did you run away like that?"

"Oh it just I'm not good with dogs."Blake said.

"Okay I'll keep Cerberus away from you, now let's get to bed it's nigth time."Haru said.

"Ah but I wanted to play with them a little more."Ruby said.

"Don't worry I can always summon them at anytime so let's get some rest for tomorrow."Haru said and they nodded.

They then went to bed after he sent the Plamonster monsters away, Haru sleeps on his bed and looks at the girls that fell asleep, he smiled since he had great friends now, he then looks at Weiss and smiled at her, he then went to sleep.

**Note:Haru didn't transform here but there wasn't much he could do here, but the Plamonster made they're appearance, Haru can use weaker versions of his rings power with his weapon in case of an attack, if your surprised at what Haru did he just wanted to teach Weiss a little lesson in teamwork and being a leader so he had to make her look at his way.**


	3. Chapter 3 Blessed Wind

**Chapter 3 Blessed Wind**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard or RWBY**

Haru was at the cafeteria with his team they just left combat class and they saw Jaune getting defeated by Cardin the bully, Haru didn't like Cardin not one bit, they were sitting on a table with JNPR with Nora telling them a story.

"In the middle of the night."Nora said.

"It was day."Ren said.

"We were surrounded by ursa."Nora said.

"The were beowolves."Ren corrected her.

"DOZENS OF THEM!"Nora said.

"Two of them."Ren said.

Haru looks at Jaune who was just looking at his food, he must been feeling pretty bad ever since Cardin been tormenting him, even one time he stuffed him in his locker and then activated the lockers rockets and sent him flying.

"But they were no match and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"Nora said.

"She's been having this reocurring dream for nearly a month now."Ren said.

Haru then looks at Weiss who was working on her nails."would you at least put that away when were not in the table."

"Well Sorry."Weiss got annoyed and puts her file away.

"Jaune are you okay?"Pyrrha asked him.

"Uh, oh yeah, why?"Jaune said.

"It's just that you seem a a little... not okay."Ruby said.

"Guys, I'm fine, seriously look."Jaune then puts a fake smile.

Then they saw Cardin and his team sitting next to a girl rabbit faunus and Jaune was glaring at him along with Haru.

"Jaune Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school."Pyrrha said.

"Who? Cardin Winchester?"Jaune said.

"Yes."Haru said."and don't even to deny it, I have seen it happen, if I got there faster I could have prevented it."

"Okay."Jaune said.

"Jaune if you know if you need help you can just ask."Pyrrha said.

"We'll break his legs."Nora suggested.

"Guys, it's fine he's a jerk to everyone."Jaune said.

"Ow that hurts."Rabbit girl said and they saw Cardin pull one of her ears.

"Excuse me."Haru said getting up and they got worried.

"Please stop."girl said.

"I told you it was real."Cardin said and he his arm got grabbed, then it got twisted making him let her go and then he got thrown to the other side.

They all look to see it was Haru that did it."pick on someone your own size, or is that much."

"Oh your so going to pay for that."Cardin said getting up.

"Come on."Haru said.

"Next time."Cardin then leaves with his team.

Haru then looks at the girl with a smile and asked:"are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, thanks."she looks down.

"No prob, my name is Haru."Haru said.

Velvet."she was a little shy around him.

"Well Velvet it's nice meeting you and if he tries anything again call me."Haru said and he then walks back to his table.

"That was nice of you Haru."Blake said.

"Yeah you really stood up for her."Yang said.

"Thanks, I really don't like his type, they pick on the weaker ones to feel better but then someone bigger and stronger appears they run away."Haru said.

"Yeah, your right about that."Weiss said.

"It must be hard being a faunus."Yang said.

After that they were in class with professor Oobleck who was pretty hyper and probably had too much coffee, he was explaining of the Faunus war which made Haru want to learn more he was sitting next to Velvet and he looks at her thinking how long was she treated badly for who she is.

"Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your faunus heritage?"Oobleck asked.

Velvet raises her hand and he said:"deadful, simply dreadful, remember students it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence."he then goes back to teach class.

"Hey."Haru gets her attention."I know it might be difficult but there are still good people out and if you need someone to talk other than your team I can help."

"Oh thanks."Velvet said with a smile.

"Can anyone tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"Oobleck asked them.

Weiss raises her hand up."the battle of Forst Castle."

"Precisely, now can anyone tell me the advantage the Faunus had over general Lagune's forces?"Oobleck asked.

Cardin then threw a piece of paper at Jaune's head."hey."

"Mr. Arc finally contributing to class! this is excellent! excellent what is the answer?"Oobleck asked.

Jaune got nervous and looks around."the advantage the Faunus had was."he then saw Haru pointing at his own eyes."Night... Vision."

"Correct."Oobleck said making Jaune relieved and he was grateful for Haru's help.

After that class finished and in the outside Cardin pushed Jaune to the ground before leaving, Haru didn't like him and then he saw Pyrrha take Jaune somehwere else.

Haru then goes to his room with his team, he then goes to his bed and Ruby said:"that was nice of you helping out Jaune Haru."

"Yeah Cardin tried to make a fool of him so I helped him out."Haru said.

"It also shows you studied."Weiss said.

"Also you've been getting really nice to that Faunus girl."Blake said.

"Who Velvet, well I don't like seeing other bieng mistreated for who they are that is simply who I am."Haru said.

"Oh really your not trying to into her bunny hole."Yang suggested making him, Weiss and Blake blush but Ruby got confused.

"What does that mean?"Ruby asked.

"When your older."Weiss said making her pout.

They heard a knock on the door and Haru said:"who could that be?"

He opens the door and to his surprise he saw Velvet and another girl wearing sunglasses, the girl then looks at him and said:"Well Velvet you sure got lucky for who your hero is."Velvet blushes a bit and Team RWBY gets surprised."so what's your name?"

"Uh Haru."Haru said.

"Well Haru the names Coco, I gotta thank you for sticking up to Velvet."Coco said.

"Well I would have done the same to anyone that needs it and I really don't like Cardin."Haru said.

"Still, thanks."Coco then brings her glasses down."maybe we can hang out together."she then winks at him making his team jealous."well see ya later hero."she then leaves with Velvet who waves bye at him.

"Bye."Haru then looks back at his team who were looking at him."what?"

"Nothing."they said.

After that they went to bed, Haru was now sleepign and then was back in his mind and sees Dragon in front of him."well you made some interesting people in this world."

"Well yeah, they're my friends, so is there a reason you wanted to talk to me?"Haru asked.

"Simple you need to get stronger so you need to transform into your rider forms more, since your going to need your full strenght soon."Dragon said.

"Does it have anything about what happened in the past."Haru said and Dragon nodded."well I just need to train more using my powers."

Next day they prepared for a field trip, they were all now in the forest of Forevor Fall and Haru had to admit it was a nice sight with the red leaves with Professor Glynda with them.

"Yes Students the forest of Forevor Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight see, professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the treesdeep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so."Glynda then stops and they all stopped."each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap, however this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teanmates, we will randezvou back here at four o clock, have fun."they then went to collect the samples and Haru looks to see Jaune carrying a bunch of jars going with Cardin instead of his own team which worried him.

Team RWBY and most of JNPR were together collecting the samples, Haru was collecting some of the samples in a jar and he felt like he's beeing watched.

"Hey Haru how are you doing?"Ruby asked.

"I'm fine, almost finish."Haru said he then looks at Ren and Nora, Ren gave Nora a jar while she gave him a empty one and she tried to drink it."don't drink that."She stopped and Ren looks at her with a glare.

Up in a hill they were being watched by Cardin's team and Jaune.

"Cardin what's going on?"Jaune asked.

"Payback."Cardin said looking at Haru.

"Haru."Jaune said.

"That's the guy, brown hair thinks he's so cool."Cardin then takes out a box."alright boys, last night Jaune here managed to round up a box full of rapier wasps and now were going to put 'em to work."Jaune got nervous."now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty thing love sweets, I'm thinking it's time we teach him a thing or two."they then got up and Cardin gives Jaune a jar."and your going to do it."

"Do what?"Jaune asked.

"Hit him with the sap, either that or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."Cardin said.

Jaune raises the jar and prepares to throw it,he stares at Haru one of his own friends and then he amde his choice."no"he then lowers it.

"What?"Cardin said.

"I said no."Jaune then throws it as Cardin hitting him in the chest spilling the contents out.

"You shouldn't have done that."Cardin said and his friends grabbed Jaune.

Cardin was then beating up on Jaune while the others didn't know then they heard a roar and saw a Ursa coming towards them.

Haru finished and then they heard screaming, they saw the three members of Cardin's team running towards them and Haru grabs Russel."what's going on?"

"Ursa, it got Cardin."Russel said.

"Oh no Jaune."Pyrrha said.

Then they heard a screech and saw a Nevermore coming.

"Blake, Yang, Ren, Nora go call the professor, Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss go help Jaune I'll deal with the Nevermore."Haru said taking out his hurricane ring.

"Right."they said and they went away.

Haru then puts the driver on ring on his belt.

**DRIVER ON!**

He then flips the switch on the driver.

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN, SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin."Haru then puts the ring on the belt.

**HURRICANE, PLEASE! FU-FU, FU-FU-FU-FU!**

A green circle appears on his right and it goes throught him changing him into Kamen Rider Wizard hurricane style.

**(Insert Blessed Wind here.)**

Nevermore then comes towards him and Wizard jumps on to one of the trees, he then goes on top and takes out his WizarSwordGun, he then starts to shoot at it getting it's attention he then jumps over multiple trees following him, he then jumps back and sees the Nevermore coming towards him do he takes the defend and presses the switch.

**LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO, LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**

Wizard then puts the ring on the driver.

**DEFEND. PLEASE!**

Then a tornado surrounded him and it sent the Nevermore to the ground the moment it touched him, Wizard then takes out another ring and puts it on his driver.

**BIND, PLEASE!**

Then magic circles appear around the Nevermore and from them came chains trapping it, Nevermore screeches while trashing out trying to get free.

"The finale."Wizard then opens the wizarswordgun's hand.

**COME ON A SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

He then puts the hurricane ring on it.

**HURRICANE SLASH STRIKE, FU FU FU!**

Then the blade got coated in a hurricane and then the Nevermore is lifted up by a tornado, then Wizard jumps into the air and cuts the Nevermore in half making it explode, Wizard then lands on a tree with his back turned at it.

He then looks to where Cardin and Jaune are and sees Jaune defeating the Ursa by cutting it's head off, he then picks up Cardin saying never to mess with his friends again, Jaune started to leave and then saw Wizard looking at him and he nods his head telling him he made the right choice.

After they went back to Beacon Hare was at the balcony staring into the night sky, he then heard someone come in and sees Jaune walking up to him with Pyrrha at the entrance.

"Hey Jaune."Haru said.

"Hey Haru, can I tell you something?"Jaune asked.

"Sure."Haru said.

"I wanted to say sorry, you see Cardin new my secret, I faked my transcripts to join Beacon and he tried to make me make hurt you, I needed to tell I shouldn't have done that and Pyrrha said I should tell you."Jaune said.

"Hey don't worry, plus I won't judge for what you did to come here, everyones deserves a chance, so I'll give you one."Haru puts his hand foward and Jaune smiled and shakes it.

"That's great, hey Haru wanna come with us to our doorm Ren made pancakes but no syrup thanks to Nora."Pyrrha said.

"Lead the way."Haru said and they went to they're dorm to spend some time together.

After that Haru went back to his room to spend some time with his team, he was happy to meet them and couldn't ask for a better team then them.

**Note:I mixed all of Jaune's chapters since I shorten them, Wizard also got to use hurricane style and met both Velvet and Coco which are going to be appart of the harem, now to answer a review:Guest Jaune won't become a "Student" since in order to use magic you need be born with some and Magic was lost in RWBY world, but there will be one that can thanks to a certain power given to her but that will be later and for Pyrrha don't worry she will be fine.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Stray

**Chapter 4 The Stray**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard or RWBY**

In the day time Team Rwby were walking together in Down town vale, Haru looks at a old man put a banner up that said: Welcome to Vale.

"The Vytal Festival, oh this is absolutely wonderful."Weiss said happy about it.

"Well you seem happy today."Haru said.

"Yeah it's kinda weirding me out."Ruby said.

"How could you not be happy, a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world, doesn't that make you excited?"Weiss then got close to Haru looking at him while the girls pouted at her being that close to him."There will be dances, parades, a tournament, oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking."

Yang sighs and said:"you really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quite you."Weiss said.

"Let us continue."Haru said and they walked foward.

"So a dance, hey Haru got anyone you want to take with you?"Yang asked with a grin and the girls realised it.

"Not really, I just heard about it happening just now."Haru said.

"Then would you like to..."Yang then gets tackled by the rest of the girls and start to wrestle with each other.

Haru got confused looking at the scene and goes stand next to a wall waiting for them to stop, he then sees a pair of twins walk by that looked familiar and they saw him.

"Hey Melanie he looks cute."the red twin said.

"He does Miltia."Melanie said with a smile.

They got up to him and Miltia asked:"so handsome what's your name?"

"Haru."Haru looks at both of them.

"So Haru, would you like to spend."Melanie said.

"Some time with us."Miltia said.

"And then we can have some real fun later."Both said at the same time and Haru got surprised how foward they are.

"Hey."Ruby said going up to them."leave our friend alone."the other girls then went to her side.

The twins then saw Yang and said:"you."

"Oh hey, I haven't seen you since the last time we fought."Yang smirked at them."So trying to make a move on our friend while were here."

The grunted and look at Haru:"well see each other again."they blow kisses while leaving.

Haru watches them leave and then looks at the girls."I was never that lucky with girls."

"Well, you shouldn't let them tempt you."Weiss said.

"Okay why are you so worried about that?"Blake asked making her blush.

"How about we just go."Ruby said and they nodded.

They went foward and saw the docks, Weiss looks at a ship and said:"as a representative of Beacon it's my duty to welcome the students from the other kingdoms."

"She want's to spy on the competition."Blake said.

"You have no proof."Weiss said.

"Who are you fooling."Haru said making her grunt.

Ruby then sees a store that was vandalized and said:"hey look."

They went towards the scene to see two police there and Ruby asked."what happened to this place?"

"Robbery, second dust shop this week."a cop said.

"Oh that horrible."Yang said.

Cop goes to talk to his partner and said:"all the money is still there, why would they steal the dust."That caught Haru's attention, that level of dust is dangerous since that's basically starting a war or something with that many ammo."could it be the white fang?"

"The White fang,"Weiss said."what a awful bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem?"Blake asked.

"My problem, I simply don't care for the criminally insane."Weiss said.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths, they're a collection of misguided faunus."Blake said.

"Misguided, they want to wipe out humanity off the face of the planet."Weiss said.

"So then they're very misguided, either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."Blake said.

"Blakes got a point."Ruby said getting they're attention."besides the police never caugh that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum."Weiss said making Haru shakes his head."those faunus only know how to Lie, cheat and Steal."

Haru then thinks of something and said to himself:"where did I heard before."his mind then goes to a wrestler he used to watch as a kid.

"That's not necessarily true."Yang said.

"Hey stop that Faunus."they looked back and foward to the edge to see a monkey Faunus running away from two guys on a ship.

Faunus goes to the edge of the ship and looks at the sailors."thanks for the ride guys."he then jumps to the docks and runs.

"You no good stow-away."Sailor said.

Faunus then hangs upside down with his tail on a light post while holding a banana."hey a no good stow-away would have been caught, I'm a great stow-away."

"Well he's lively."Haru said.

They then saw him run from the cops and then he passes by them.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes."Yang said.

"Quick, we have to observe him."Weiss said.

She then runs after him with Ruby and Yang following her, Blake and Haru look at each other and shrug so they followed them, they around the city to follow then but when Weiss went through a corner she bumps into a girl making them both fall.

Weiss then sees him jump away to another place."no he got away."

"Weiss."Haru points down and Weiss noticed the red haired girl on the floor.

Weiss gets up surprised and the girls said:"salutations."

"Um, hello."Ruby said.

"Are you okay?"Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking."She said.

Haru thinks it weird that she's on the floor like that still.

"Strange her energy is different."Chimera said in his mind.

"Yes, she does."Dragon said making Haru curious.

"Do you wanna to get up?"Yang asked.

"Yes."She then jumps to her feet and they took a step back."my name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi Penny I'm Ruby."Ruby said.

"I'm Weiss."Weiss said.

"Blake."Blake said.

"I'm Haru."Haru said.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"Yang asked but she got hit by Haru and Blake."Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."Penny said.

"You already said that."Weiss pointed it out.

"So I did."Penny said.

"Well sorry for running into you."Weiss said.

"Take care friend."Ruby said and they left.

"She was, weird."Yang said.

"Hey come on she's just a little nervous."Haru said.

"Now, where did that Faunus riffraff run off to."Weiss said.

"At this time, probably to the other side plus he went the other way."Haru said making her slump.

They then stopped when Penny was in front of them."what did you call?"

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me."Yang said while Weiss was trying to think how she was in front of them.

"No, not you."Penny then goes towards Ruby."you."

"Me."Ruby said surprised.

"You called me friend, am I really your friend?"Penny asked.

"Ummm."Ruby then looks at her friends with the girls making negative motions while Haru just gave her a your choice motion."ya, sure, why not?"the girls then fell to the floor while Penny was happy.

Penny laughed and said:"sen-sational, we can paint our nails and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like him."she points at Haru.

Weiss got up and Ruby asked her."is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No, she seems far more coordinated."Weiss said.

"So what are you doing in Vale?"Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."Penny said.

"wait, your fighting in the tournament?"Weiss said.

"I'm combat ready."Penny said with a salute.

"Forgive me but your hardly look the part."Weiss said.

"Never judge a book by it's cover Weiss."Haru said and he high fives Blake.

"Wait a minute."Weiss then grabs her shoulders."if your here for the tournament does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion."

"The Who?"Penny asked.

"Weiss, just because she came for the tournament doesn't mean she's with him, theres still more kingdoms."Haru said.

"Yeah that's right."Ruby said.

"Also why do you keep saying that?"Blake asked.

"Huh."Weiss said.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person."Blake said and Haru nodded.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?"Weiss said.

"Stop it."Blake said.

"Stop what?"Weiss said."he clearly broke the law, give him time, he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the White Fang."

"You ignorant little brat."Blake said and Haru starts to glare at Weiss, she then starts to leave them.

"How dare you talk to me like that, I'm your teammate."Weiss said.

"A teammate that wouldn't listen to her leader in the first day."Haru said making her flinch.

"That's right, your a judgemental little girl."Blake said.

"What in the world make syou say that?"Weiss goes up to her.

"The mere fact you would sort that faunus boy with a terrorist group."Blake said.

"Uhh, I think we should probably go."Yang said nervous.

"Where are we going?"Penny asked them.

They returned back to Beacon in they're room and Blake and Weiss are still arguing.

"I don't know why is this such a problem?"Weiss said.

"That is the problem."Blake said.

"You realize you're defending a organization that hates humanity, don't you?"Weiss said."the faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"Theres no such thing as pure evil! why do you think they hate humanity so much?"Blake said."it's because of people like Cardin, people like you that forces the White fang to take such drastic measures."

"People like me?"Weiss points at herself.

"You're discriminatory!"Blake yelled.

"I'm a victim, you wanna know why I despise the White Fang, why I don't particularly trust Faunu?"Weiss asked."it's because they've been at war with my family for years, war, as in actual bloodshed, my grandfathers company has a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember and ever since I was a child, I've watched family and friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train cart full of dust stolen, and every day my father would come home furious and that made for a very difficult childhood."

Ruby goes up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder."Weiss I-"

"No!"Weiss said getting it off her."you want to know why I despise the White Fang, it's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves and murderers."

"Well maybe were just tired of being pushed around."Blake yelled and they got surprised, Blake realized what she said and runs out of the room.

"Blake Wait."Haru called out but he was tool late.

"A member of the white fang right under our noses."Weiss said and that made him angry so he punched her in the face.

Ruby and Yang got shocked to see it and she holds her face.

"That's enough, so your just going to judge her like that, if she was one she wouldn't have been here, I think she left them, also Weiss I'm sorry that you had a terrible life but so does the rest of us in fact I had worse."Haru said shocking them."when I was young I never met my father, he died in a accident, my mother was the last thing I had, but then she got sick and she was dying while I was there next to her, I felt despair but then she looked at me with a smile and gave me her hand, she basically told me that she would be watching me even after she would be gone, so that gave me the hope I wanted."

"Haru."Yang said sad.

He then goes to the window and said:"wanna know what my dream is, it's for the Faunus and Humans to get together in peace."that stuns them."the White Fang is not pure evil, I know what pure evil is, it's the samething of having a leader that tricks them, they are being lead by someone that is evil I just know it, plus if you keep your past holding you and judge the ones that are actually good your no better then them, let go of the past and move on, I'm going find Blake."he then goes towards the door.

"Wait Haru!"Ruby said stopping him."it's dangerous to go out now, we'll find her tomorrow."

"Alright, but I don't want to look at Weiss right now."Haru said and he turns away from her making Weiss even more sad.

They went to bed and Haru had his back turned at Weiss and she looks at him, she cries in her sleep while Ruby and Yang felt bad for him, Haru could only think if Blake was alright so he will just have to wait until tomorrow.

**Note:Blake's secret is out and Haru told something about his past and no he won't say he's from another world unless it's necessary, now to answer the reviews:"Guest the attack will happen just will be different the outcome, what will happen to Adam I can't say for now but Yang she will keep her arm."**


	5. Chapter 5 Beast Power

**Chapter 5 Beast Power**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard or RWBY**

The four members of Team RWBY were in Vale looking for Blake, while walking around Haru was looking around for Blake and he event sent Garuda and Griffin to find her.

"Where could she be?"Haru said.

"She's gotta be around here somewhere."Yang said.

Weiss was behind them and looks at Haru with a sad look, she reaches out to him but she brings her hand back.

"Where is she, you better not say something stupid Weiss."Haru glares at her.

"Oh no, I'm not, your the leader for now."Weiss said.

"Hey."Ruby said.

"I think Haru is looking very handsome too."Penny said from behind them.

They jumped back in surprise and Ruby said."Penny where did you come from?"

"Hey guys, what are you up to?"Penny asked.

"Were looking for our friend Blake."Yang said.

"Oooh, you mean the Faunus girl."Penny said surprising them.

"Wait how did you know that?"Ruby asked.

"Uh, the cat ears."Penny said.

"What cat ears, she wears a bow."Yang said and they realized it.

"She does like tuna a lot."Ruby whispered to them.

"So, where is she?"Penny asked.

"We don't know. she's been missing since last night."Haru said.

Penny gasps and holds both Haru and Ruby."that's terrible, well don't you worry Ruby, Haru my friends, I won't rest until we find your teammate."

"Well that's nice, unlike a certain someone."Haru then glares at Weiss who looks away from him."nut were fine."

"Yeah right guys?"Ruby asked the rest and Weiss and Yang were gone.

"Oh come on."Haru said.

"So what now?"Ruby asked.

"So why were you so angry at your teammate?"Penny asked Haru.

"Why because of the way she is treating Blake, Blake is just scared of what we will think of her, I will never forgive Weiss if she continues to treat Blake like that."Haru said.

"But isn't that a little too mean."Ruby said.

"Ruby, Blake is more my friend then Weiss, and if she compares Weiss just because who she used to work for then she is no better, because I did my research and they had a different leader, I'll be going alone now, I'll contact you if I find her."Haru then leaves her.

"Oh, okay."Ruby said.

"You know If I ever had friends, I would like to all of them to be happy together."Penny said.

"Yeah me too, Haru was always the guy that we could look up to, but now with this changed him a bit."Ruby said.

"His friend is in danger."Penny said.

"Yeah he must be overprotective."Ruby said.

In the streets Haru was driving his bike the Machinewinger trying to find Blake, he then remembers the times he spent time with Blake they had fun and she even showed him some books she likes, she was nice to hang around and was a true friend so he will make sure he will find her.

Nigth has fallen and Haru was still looking for her at night, then he stops when he saw Griffin go up to him.

"Did you find her?"Haru asked and he nodded."show me."Griffin then flies to a direction and Haru follows it.

He then arrives at the docks and looks around hidding behind containers, he then sees a ship making him hide behind one and then he sees it landing on the ground, he then sees the ship open the door and from it came the White Fang shocking him.

"What are they doing here?"Haru said.

"Alright grab the tow cables."a member said carrying a gun.

He sees them getting down and he heard another voice:"hey what's the hold up."Haru then see the criminal Roman Torchwick come out."Were not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace."

"So that's why, they're working with him."Haru said why they were stealing the dust.

He then sees a member show him a rope."no you idiot, this isn't a leash!"

Then Blake appears behind him with her sword at Roman's neck.

"Blake!"Haru said shocked to see her.

The white fang took out they're weapons and Roman said:"woah, take it easy there little lady."

Blake then takes off her bow to reveal her ears and she said:"brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"

"What are you doing don't just be out in the open when you left them."Haru said to himself.

"Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?"Roman said.

"What are you talking about?"Blake said.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."Roman said.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put a end to your little operation."Blake said with the blade closer to him.

Then engine sound was heard and the wind was blowing then he said:"I wouldn't exact call it a little operation."

Haru then sees two more ships come down, Roman then used his cane to shoot the ground making Blake get blown away from him, Haru got surprised and sees Blake far from him, Blake gets up and jumps away to avoid another shot while Roman keeps shooting at her.

She was then about to get hit but then she got tackled away to the ground, Blake opens her eyes to see Haru holding her.

"Haru?!"Blake said shocked to see him.

"So you got a little friend."Roman said.

"Glad I was able to find you."Haru said getting up.

"Haru, this is between me and him."Blake then got slapped in the face surprising her.

"No, I will not allow your self to get your self killed, your mind friend I will protect you."Haru said determined and Blake blushed a bit.

Haru then takes out to different rings one being the beast ring and a different driver on ring puts them on his fingers.

"Nice rings, I might sell them off after getting rid off you."Roman said.

"Well these ones are special."Haru's driver then changed to the beast driver and he puts the driver on ring over it.

**DRIVER ON!**

Then it got activated and he goes into a pose."henshin."he then puts the beast ring on the slot.

**SET!**

Then he opens it.

**OPEN! L-I-O-N, LION!**

A magic circle came out of the driver and passes through him transforming Haru into Kamen Rider Beast.

**(Insert BEASTBITE here.)**

After it was over everyone got surrpised seeing it, Blake was now blushing even harder with her eyes widen seeing the form, and Roman said:"who are you?"

"I am the Mage, Kamen Rider Beast."Beast said and he summons the Dice Saber through a magic circle.

He then charges at him, Roman tries to shoot him but Beast dodges the shots and tries to slash at him but Roman blocks it with his cane, then banana falls onto of Roman's hat and it allowed Beast to kick him off.

"Woohoo."Monkey Faunus comes down next to Beast."hey man, nice suit."

"Oh thanks, your that monkey Faunus from before."Beast said.

"Yup the names Sun."Sun extends his hand.

"Call em Beast in this form now let's get him."Beast said and he nods.

Then more white fang members came with swords, Sun takes out his staff and they charge at them, Sun was knocking off while Beast was blocking they're swords with his saber, he then takes out a ring being Falco and puts it on his driver.

**FALCO! GO: FA-FA-FA FALCO!**

A circle appears at his right and made the falco mantle on his right shoulder, he then starts to attack them much faster hitting they're weapons off and kicks them away.

Sun then jumps over him and said:"A falcon?"

"It's one of my abilities as a mage."Beast said.

"Awesome."Sun said and he knocks a guy away.

Blake was fighting the White Fang off and then Roman shoots at them making them dodge, Beast then rotaes the wheel of the saber making the dice roll and he puts the flaco ring on it landing on four.

**FOUR FALCO, SABER STRIKE!**

He makes a circle in front of him and then slashes at it making four falcons charge at Roman and the White Fang hitting them, Roman then shoots crane making it drop a container towards them.

Beast saw that and takes out Buffa and puts it on the driver.

**BUFFA! GO: BU-BU-BU BUFFA!**

Then Buffa mantle appears and it shoots out steam, he then cuts the container in half shocking them.

"Guys."they look to see Ruby on top of a container.

"Red, isn't it past your bed time."Roman taunted her.

"Ruby are these your friends?"Penny said behind her.

"Penny go hide it's too dangerous."Ruby said but then Roman shot her knocking her back.

Ruby!"Baast said and he then charges at Roman.

A bulky faunus came and tries to grapple him, they wrestle for a bit but then Beast picked him up thanks to the mantle shocking him and then throws him away.

"What kind of training are they giving to these kids?"Roman said surprised to what he saw.

Beast then sees Penny flying around and she goes next to him."Penny?"

"Don't worry friend, I'm combat ready."Penny then summons multiple swords and helps out taking out most of the White Fang.

Roman then decides to escape while he had the change, Blake and Beast were together figthing off the White Fang and then Beast holds Blake's hand."what?"

"Let's tango."Beast then spins her around dancing while fighting off the White Fang, Blake was kicking the members aling with Beast but her face was red dancing with him.

"Man, he's good."Sun said impressed at his skills in both fighting and charming the ladies.

He then stops and then ses Penny shoot a beam from her blades taking down the ships coming down but one was still heading towards them, his mantle was gone and he then puts the beast ring on the driver.

**KICK STRIKE! GO!**

He then jumps towards the ship with his foot glowing and then he rider kicks the ship making it explode and then lands on the floor, he then looks to see Sun and Blake jaws dropped while Penny was surprised.

"And that's how it's done."Beast said.

After that the police came and the group were together, Haru was back to normal and then they saw Yang and Weiss come towards them.

"Here they are."Haru said.

Blake get sup and goes towards Weiss and said:"Weiss I can explain."but she then was stopped by her.

"Wait, I want to say, I'm sorry."Weiss said surprising her."I was wrong to judge you for being one of them, so I won't judge you for what you were but please tell us at least."Blake smile and nodded.

Haru goes up to Weiss who looks worried, he then smiled and pats her head."that's more like it."

"Hey, watch the hair."Weiss takes it off having a pout and blush making them laugh.

"Now were back together."Ruby saifd hugging them.

"Hey calm down sis."Yang said but they still smiled.

With Roman he was back at his base and sees Cinder go up to him."it seems it failed."

"Well if thta Mage didn't interfer."Roman said.

"Mage, what mage?"Cinder asked.

There this kid that cna use magic with rings."Roman said.

"Really, well this just makes it interesting, we will have to inform this to her."Cinder said and Roman knew who she's talking about.

**Note:Beast appeared, the scene was different because of Haru's changes made them together even more, now to anwert a review:"Bobby Jenkins, first off the girls I won't say but the forms like the plamonsters and sic dragon form are bad choices, I will not use the forms used in toys and S.I.C dragon hybrid form is not stronger then all dragon it is all Dragon it's stated to be the same just with a different look so no, the movie forms were going to appear anyway since that's a form were saw anyway.**

**RWBY Chibi**

Haru was going to his room and then looked around."okay now I can dress in peace."he hen goes inside but didn't notice the top hat that was inside on the floor.

After some time the hat started to move and Velvet came out saying:"next time I see Jaune doing these stupid tricks I'll."she then stops stunned seeing a naked Haru in front of her and he was frozen too in shock.

At the pool Haru was relaxing with the girls of his team around, then they saw Coco and Velvet go up to them and she was glaring at Haru while Velvet was nervous.

"Hey Coco, what's wrong?"Yang asked.

"How about you ask your boyfriend?"She points at Haru.

"What did he do?"Ruby asked.

"Velvet tell them."Coco said.

Velvet looks at Haru with a blush and twirls her fingers, she then looks down and Haru asked."what's wrong Velvet?"

"I'm pregnant."Velvet said shocking them

Haru then wakes up from his bed gasping and said:"man what a dream."He then sees Velvet next to him with a smile and she was naked too.

He then wakes up again screaming."a dream within a dream, I hate those."he then gets off his bed.

"Daddy, daddy daddy."then a little of children went around that looked like a mix between him and Velvet and she was there smiling at them.

"Aren't they cute?"Velvet said.

Haru wakes up again and then looks around, he looks all over the room and then got relieved, he then goes outside and sees Velvet walking towards him, he screamed and said:"I'm too young to be a dad."he then goes through a wall leaving her stunned.

"What got into him?"Velvet said.


	6. Opening

**Opening**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard or RWBY**

**(Insert Life is Showtime here.)**

**Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Show Time**

It then shows Wizard and Haru together and then Wizard spins around showing off his ring, then the title appears with Dragon flying around it.

**It's like the shock**

**When the moon and the sun collide!**

**Everyone wants to believe in a miracle**

Haru was watching over from his room in Beacon and then he was outside with multiple people passing by him.

**A routine that flows with time**

**That you can't do anything about**

**Because if it's that way you'll choke**

Then Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang appeared on at a time and see Haru looking at them.

**You'll definitely need the necessary**

**Energy for your heart**

**Dreams and expectations will come to betray you**

**in a good sense**

They walked towards each other and they put they're hands together with

**3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!**

**Magic time! It's not a trick**

**It's not easy to pull of magic**

**(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)**

Haru then tranforms into Wixard fighting off multiple Grimm that tried to face him, eh slashes multiple of them and then kicks one away.

**Dive into the roots of memory**

**And rescue hope**

**Show Time!**

He then puts a ring on her driver and does his rider kicks hitting multiple of thm at once.

**Life is show time, the best**

**Destiny drive, even if reckless**

**(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)**

Then he transforms into Beast and then starts to sent multiple of the animals from his saber hititng the grimm.

**Yesterday, today, tomorrow, the future**

**I will turn**

**Show Time!**

**All the tears into jewels**

Then his team came at his side and they all help him fight off the grimm and then both Wizard and Beast stand side by side, then it changes to two shadow mages next to each other.

**Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Show Time**

Then Team Rwby appeared one by one with Haru appearing last becoming Wizard.

**Rather than being doubtful**

**You just have to try thinking about what you can do**

**After you've jumped right in**

Haru was now walking around the school and then sees Team JNPR and he waves back at them.

**In the end, the inside and the outside**

**Are just bathed in light**

**You have to keep fighting**

**the shadow called anxiety**

Then Haru fights off multiple White fang members and his team and friends joined him to fend them off and then he sees a shadow of a woman with coming behid her.

**3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!**

He turns into Wizard and charges at her.

**Magic time Without any proof**

**Just bluff an okay! Show off**

**(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)**

He then avoids her attacks and then sees another Shadow come next to her and it makes a stream of fire pushing him back from a magic circle.

**For sure, without giving up anymore**

**You will reach hope**

**Show Time**

**Life is show time**

**You can't escape**

**Above being prepared, be reckless**

**(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)**

Wizard was in black void and sees a figure of a woman extending his hand to him and he touches her hand with the hope ring on his hand.

**Regardless if people say you're going overboard**

**Drive out**

**Show Time!**

**The despair of this world at one go**

Then he is now facing a army of Grimm with multiple hunstsman fending them off and then robots came and he slashes them away and kicks one away.

**Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Show Time**

Then Dragon appears behind him and burns them away.

**Ideals are always high up**

**In front of your eyes, unreachable**

**But the show doesn't wait**

**Once the curtain is raised you have to perform all the way to the end**

He then sees a darkness coming and he charges right towards it with his friends next to him as they joined him to fight it

**3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!**

Then the shadow that was a male looks down and sees them with his hands together.

**Magic time! It's not a trick**

**It's not easy to pull of magic**

**(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)**

Then a woman that was white wearing a black dress faces Wizard and she pushes him back and he wa snow int he floor while she wa slooking down at him.

**Dive into the roots of memory And rescue hope**

**Show Time!**

**Life is show time, the best**

**Destiny drive, even if reckless**

**(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)**

Wizard then stands up and his friends images came to him, then he got covered in a bright light making the women cover her eyes and from the light came a shadow of a armored with a hand that had a bit of ligth blue like a diamond and the light pushes away the darkness.

**Yesterday, today, tomorrow, the future I will turn**

**Show Time!**

**All the tears into jewels**

Wizard then was in Vale with Beacon in the sky and he goes into a pose.

**Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Show Time**

Then all his friends came to his side posing with him for a final moment.

**Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Show Time**


	7. Chapter 6 Spooky Birthday

**Chapter 6 Spooky Birthday**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard or RWBY**

Haru was at Beacon and it was almost Halloween, he was in his bed while he sees Ruby putting up decorations with Yang helping her, Blake and Weiss were seeing it on they're beds too and Weiss said:"why are you both so excited about this?"

"Come on it's Halloween it's going to be fun."Ruby said.

"Yeah plus no classes for the day."Yang said.

"I can see, I do like the stories around the day."Blake said.

"It's such a childish holiday."Weiss said.

"Don't act like that, plus it could be fun."Haru said he then gets up."how about we go to the city since we have a day off and theres going to be a Hallowen party."

"Yeah that can be fun but let us just finish this."Ruby said.

"Okay."Haru then leaves the room.

Yang then smirks and said:"maybe I could do a special costume."

"Don't you even dare."the other three said.

Haru was walking around Beacon and then sees JNPR near a tree and waves at them."hey guys."

"Oh hey Haru."jaune said.

"So what are you doing here?"Haru asked.

"We were going on a hunt for ghosts."Nora said.

"We were just hanging out until Nora thinks that Ghosts will appear in Halloween."Ren said.

"Okay well I'll leave you to it."Haru then walks away.

"Bye Haru."Pyrrha said.

He shakes his head since Nora is always coming up with some crazy idea for them, he then sees Cardin and his gang making fun of Velvet."hey!"they then saw him and he goes in front of her."trying the same shit again."

"Oh why don't you buzz off magic boy."Cardin said.

"Or what, if I remember last you got you're butt kicked."Haru smirks and he got angry.

Then they saw Velvet's team going up to them and he said:"you got lucky."Cardin then leaves with his team.

"I hate that guy, hey thanks for helping Velvet Haru."Coco said.

"Your welcome."Haru look at Velvet."also remember if he tries anything you can always ask me for help."

"Sure."Velvet blushes a bit.

"Well if you excuse me I need to do something."he then leaves them.

"I wonder if he has more style."Coco said.

Haru was away and said:"well I hope I can at least get a gift for Ruby since today is her Birthday, so weird she was born at this time."

Ruby was in her room looking outside a window."I hope Haru knows it's my Birthday."

Haru was in Vale walking around the city, he then looks at all the stores and sees all the gun parts."this is so hard, how am I going to get one she will like."he then facepalms with a grunt.

He then walks away and sees something on the other side of the city, he then runs towards it and finds a shadow walking into a warehouse and goes inside.

Haru peeks over the door and slowly goes in, then he hears a sound and ducks to avoid a kick, he then sees something land in front of him, he looks up only to get shocked to see Frightwing from Power Rangers."found you Rider."

"How?"Haru then shook his head."no time."he then puts his ring to the driver.

**DRIVER ON!**

He then flips the switch on the driver.

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN, SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

He then puts his ring on it.

**FLAME, PLEASE HI-HI, HI-HI-HI!**

He was now Kamen Rider Wizard and switches the hand.

**LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO, LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**

He then puts ring on it.

**CONNECT, PLEASE!**

He then summons a circle and puts his hand in to take out his WizarSwordGun, he then charges at Frightwing who flies above to avoid his slash, he then charges at him making Wizard jump back multiple times, he then changes it to gun mode and shoots at him while he flies around, he then opens the hand on the gun.

**COME ON A SHOOTING SHAKE HANDS!**

He then puts the flame ring on it.

**FLAME SHOOTING STRIKE, HI-HI, HI-HI-HI!**

He then shoots fireballs at Frigthwing who dodges around them and dives bomb hitting Wizard to a wall."ha ha ha, nice try Wizard."

Wizard gets up and then sees something appear next to him, he sees a stone that was blue and pink and he grabs it.

"Wait, isn't that?!"Frightwing got shocked.

Then it glowed and makes beam shoot to the air, he then sees it take form and sees a female figure, it then reveal a woman woman wearing a witch costume and blonde hair, she then winks and poses with her wand, this was Dark Magician Girl.

"No a summon!"Frightwing said.

"A summon?"Wizard said and she winks at him."okay let's do this."

They then charge at him and he flies bit she hits him with a dark magical blast hitting him down and Wizard shoots fireballs at him hitting Frightwing back, they then go around hitting Frightwing many times and they jump to the air together and Wizard switches the mode.

**LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO, LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**

He takes out the kick strike on his hand."the finale."then he puts it on the driver.

**CHOINE, KICK STRIKE! SAIKO**!

He then gets covered in fire and she then uses her magic to combine it with him, he then goes towards Frightwing hitting him and he explodes.

Wizard then spins around with Dark Magician girl land next to him and points her arms at him while Wizard poses."looks like I have my own assistant."

She nodded and he said:"but now I need to find something before going back, this fight ate so much of my time."she then smiles and shows him a ring that surprises him, he saw a dragon hand holding a present."interesting."

Later at nigtht the party was happening and the girls were all wearing disguises, Ruby was wearing something that resembles a general while Weiss a more princess costume, Blake a ninja one and Yang a biker one.

"Where's Haru?"Ruby asked.

"Maybe he's a little late."Yang said.

Then they saw the doors opened and he came in wearing a magician's outfit, with a white cape, top hat and white mask.

"There he is?"Yang said.

"Wow, hat fits him."Weiss said with them having blushes.

He goes up to the girls and said:"so having fun?"they nodded."well I have a present of my own."he takes out the Birthday ring."happy birthday Ruby."he then puts it on the driver.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PLEASE!**

Then circle appears and a present appears in his hand, she smiles and takes my gosh, what's inside it."she then opens it and gasps, she takes out a a kit of parts."these a new gun parts I always wanted for Crescent Rose, thank you."she then hugs him while kissing his cheek and he blushes a bit.

"Hey!"the girls pulled her away.

"How did you know what I wanted?"Ruby asked.

"Well a true magician never reveals his secrets."Haru said since the ring he had makes the perfect gift appear.

"Well how about we have some fun."Yang said.

"Sure in fact."he takes out the dance ring."I have another one for that."

**DANCE, PLEASE!**

Then he makes room go dark.

**(Insert Life is Showtime here and the dance will be the same as the music video.)**

Then the lights turned on and Haru was in the middle of the room with a spot light.

**Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Show Time**

**It's like the shock**

**When the moon and the sun collide!**

**Everyone wants to believe in a miracle**

**A routine that flows with time**

**That you can't do anything about**

**Because if it's that way you'll choke**

**You'll definitely need the necessary**

**Energy for your heart**

**Dreams and expectations will come to betray you**

**in a good sense**

**3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!**

Then Dark Magician Girl appears next to him surprising everyone and dances with him making his team do the same.

**Magic time! It's not a trick**

**It's not easy to pull of magic**

**(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)**

**Dive into the roots of memory**

**And rescue hope**

**Show Time!**

**Life is show time, the best**

**Destiny drive, even if reckless**

**(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)**

**Yesterday, today, tomorrow, the future**

**I will turn**

**Show Time!**

**All the tears into jewels**

**Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Show Time**

**Rather than being doubtful**

**You just have to try thinking about what you can do**

**After you've jumped right in**

**In the end, the inside and the outside**

**Are just bathed in light**

**You have to keep fighting**

**the shadow called anxiety**

**3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!**

**Magic time Without any proof**

**Just bluff an okay! Show off**

**(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)**

**For sure, without giving up anymore**

**You will reach hope**

**Show Time**

**Life is show time**

**You can't escape**

**Above being prepared, be reckless**

**(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)**

**Regardless if people say you're going overboard**

**Drive out**

**Show Time!**

**The despair of this world at one go**

**Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Show Time**

**Ideals are always high up**

**In front of your eyes, unreachable**

**But the show doesn't wait**

**Once the curtain is raised you have to perform all the way to the end**

**3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!**

**Magic time! It's not a trick**

**It's not easy to pull of magic**

**(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)**

**Dive into the roots of memory And rescue hope**

**Show Time!**

**Life is show time, the best**

**Destiny drive, even if reckless**

**(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)**

**Yesterday, today, tomorrow, the future I will turn**

**Show Time!**

**All the tears into jewels**

**Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Show Time**

**Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Show Time**

Then it ended with everyone now clappig for them.

"What just happened?"Weiss said.

"You got controled by his ring into dancing like us so it was fun."Blake said.

"Yeah also Haru who's your new friend?"Ruby asked.

"Oh this is Mana."Haru said and she waves at them.

Ozpin watched from a distance and said:"so theres another magic user with Haru, he seems to bring more into exsitance, I wonder if the old times will be reborn with him.

**Note:heres Wizards Halloween Chapter I used the fact that Ruby was born at that day to make a birthday one too, Dark Magician Girl is Haru's summon and she gave him the ring while didn't appear in real life the Dx Driver did have sounds for one.**


	8. Chapter 7 Best Day Ever

**Chapter 7 Best Day Ever**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard or RWBY**

In Vale it was a quite day and moving around the city was our hero Haru, he was wallking down the streets and he then bumps into two people, he saw one was a girl with green hair and the other was guy with gray eyes and hair.

"Oh sorry, were new around this place."she said.

"Well it's okay, I came around for a walk."Haru said since he can always return to school without any problem.

"Well okay well see ya."the guy said and they pass by him until Haru turns around and grabs the girls arm.

"Hey!"She said and he lifts it up to reveal his wallet.

"Nice trick."he then takes it back."but I need it to buy a snack."he then takes out two notes."here you instead."he gives her to her and walks away.

"Wow, how did that happen Emerald."the guy said.

"I don't know Mercury."she said and she saw the ring on his hand."wait that's the guy."

"What guy?"Mercury said.

"The mage you idiot."Emerald hits him over the head and she looks at him."looks like we found him."

Haru walks around and he then stops to see something that shocks him, there was a pink food truck with many donuts, the ones working there were Yu and Ryu from the Wizard show.

"What?!"Haru said.

Yu then looks at Haru and saw the ring smiling."good morning."he goes up to Haru."want to try one of our donuts?"

"Well okay."Haru said wondering how they got here.

"We have a double chestnut donut."Yu said.

"Plain Sugar."Haru said making them fall."also a box to take for my friends so you can add that."

"Okay."Ryu said and he sits at the table, he then gets his donut and eats it.

"Pretty good, I might come more times."Haru said.

"Then it would make us happy."they both said.

Emerald and Mercury were walking by and she then stops him to see the bookshop they were going was next to the food truck."Darn it, if we attack were screwed."

"What you scared of him?"Mercury taunts her.

"The boss wants us to avoid fighting him for now, but maybe."she then looks at his ring."now let's go, we just have to inform that we couldn't do it because of him."they then left.

**Beacon**

Later Haru used teleport ring to go back to Beacon and he was carrying a box, he then goes to the lunch room and he sees his team along with JNPR at the same table, Jaune sees him and said:"oh hey Haru."they then saw him.

"Where have you been?"Weiss said and he puts the box at the table.

"Lunch."he then opens it to reveal many donuts.

"Donuts!"Nora then takes two to eat them.

"Where did you get them?"Ren asked.

"I went to Vale."Haru said surprising them.

"How?"Blake said.

"Teleport ring."Haru said."I came and ate one before coming back."he then takes out his plain sugar one from the box.

"Well thanks."Yang eats one."hey not bad, what's this one?"

"Double Chestnut."Haru said.

"But that's dangerous, if someone finds out you left Beacon you'll get into trouble."Weiss said.

"I know that, but I can't just eat the same lunch here."Haru said and he then sees Ruby wasn't there."hey wheres Ruby?"

Then Ruby came holding a binder and she puts it on the table."Sisters... friends... Weiss."

"Hey!"Weiss said.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."Ruby said.

"This ought to be good."Yang said and she catches a berry in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the five of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!"Ruby said.

"Did you steal my binder?"Weiss said.

"Yes that's your symbol."Haru said.

"I am not a crook."Ruby said.

"What are you talking about?"Blake said.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!"Ruby said.

Yang tries to make a pun but Haru covers her mouth."no."

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."Ruby said and she saw the donuts."hey where did you get donuts?"

"Haru brought them."Yang said.

"What?! And you didn't bring cookies for me."Ruby said.

"Another time."Haru said.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what she has in store."Weiss said.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out."Blake said.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!"Weiss said.

"I got it."Nora said and she threw a pie that hits Weiss in the face.

Haru sighs and goes out taking the box."excuse me."

Sun and his Neptune were outside and he said:"The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys."

"None taken."Neptune said.

"They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"Sun said.

"Dude."Neptune then crosses his arms with a smirk.

"Good point."Sun said and Haru came out."oh hey Haru."

He looks at them."oh Sun."

"Neptune this is the guy, Haru."Sun said.

"Sup."Neptune shakes his hand."I heard your like some magic guy."

"Wizard yes."Haru said then many of the students run out of the place.

They went inside and saw JNPR at one side in a tower of tables.

Nora was laughing and said:"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Then both teams fought against each other in a dangerous foodfight and Haru sighs, he finishes his donut and gives the box to Sun."here."

"Oh hey donuts."Sun said.

Haru then summons his belt.

**DRIVER ON!**

He then flips the switch on the driver.

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN, SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin."He then puts his ring on it.

**FLAME, PLEASE HI-HI, HI-HI-HI!**

He was now Kamen Rider Wizard and he runs foward as they were still fighting, he then jumps in between them and switches the mode.

**LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO, LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**

He then puts a ring on it.

**SMELL, PLEASE!**

He then shoots a big smell."pu, it's stinks."then both teams fell to the ground.

Sun smirks and said."I love these guys."Neptune was still hit by food.

Glynda came in and fixes the place."Children, please. Do not play with your food!"

"I'm sorry for them, I tried to at least stop them."Wizard said.

She looks at him and said:"at least one of you is mature."

Ozpin then came and puts a hand on her shoulder."Let it go."

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."Glynda said.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?"he then walks away with her."After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever."

They then went out and Weiss said:"did you have to make such a disgusting smell."

"It was one of the rings that didn't involve making you get hurt or cause more damage."

"Well it worked."Pyrrha said.

"Still you should have joined."Nora said.

"Yeah as your team leader I demand to know why you attacked us."Ruby said.

"Someone needs to be the mature one."Haru said.

"Hey thanks for the donuts Haru."Sun then gives him the box.

"Well at least you enjoyed them."Haru said.

"Where did you get them?"Sun asked.

"Theres a new shop in Vale that sells them, it's a pink truck you can't miss it."Haru said.

"Cool."Sun said nd Neptune walks off still dirty.

"Yeah maybe we should see this place too."Yang said.

**Warehouse.**

Roman was packing up and he saw Emerald and Mercury.

"Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!"Roman then goes up to them and gives them a hug.

They then pulled him away.

"Spare us the thought of you procreating."Emerald said.

"That was a joke. And this... just might tell me where you two have been all day."he pulls out a piece of paper surprising her.

"What!?"Emerald said.

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something."he then reads the paper."Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"Emerald said.

"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?"Roman said.

"We were going to clean up your problems until we saw a little problem."Mercury said.

"What is that?"they then looked up to see Cinder.

"Cinder."Emerald said and she goes down.

"What was the problem that made you stop your job?"she asked.

"We saw the mage."Emerald said.

"Really?"she said.

"Yes, Emerald thought it would have been too much if he joined the fight."Mercury said.

"She's smart, it's better to take care of it later than being caught and lose."Cinder said."We don't know his full potential as we only saw brief times when he does fight."

"So your scared of a kid."Roman said.

"I watch your tone, a magic user can prove to be as strong maybe even stronger than the best huntsman, I will have to know what his true potential is."Cinder said.

"Maybe I can help."Emerald said with a smirk.

"Let's see."Cinder said.

**Note:heres the first chapter of season 2 of Wizard, Tukson survived this one because they got worried about Haru being close so they decided not to risk it, the donut shop is back and they're the same ones from Wizard no alternate counterpart a certain someone thought it be funny to add them there, now to answer a review:"Guest-zx well yeah they were basically one before she got killed."**


	9. Chapter 8 Welcome to Beacon

**Chapter 8 Welcome to Beacon**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard or RWBY**

Many flying ships descends upon Beacon with Glynda and Ozpin watching from a his office.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels."Glynda said.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore."Ozpin then sees a hollow message in his desk."Come in."

Ironwood then came with Ozpin greating him."Ozpin."

"Hello, General."Ozpin said.

"Please, drop the formalities."Ironwood shakes his hand and looks at Glynda." It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh, James! I'll be outside."Glynda said and she leaves.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit."Ironwood said.

Ozpin goes to his desk and takes two mugs of coffee."So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival."he then offers him a cup.

Ironwood takes it and said:"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year."he then takes out a canteen and pours it on the cup."Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

Ozpin sits on his desk and said:"I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

"Well, concern is what brought them here."Ironwood said.

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult."Ozpin said.

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men."Ironwood said.

"We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."Ozpin said.

"But if what Qrow said is true..."Ironwood didn't get to finish.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."Ozpin said.

"I'm just being cautious."Ironwood said.

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."Ozpin said.

"Really, I also heard that you found a new star student."Ironwood said.

"Young Haru Kaneki, yes he has a power that we thought was lost for a long time."Ozpin said.

"So you expect him to win the war by himself?"Ironwood asked.

"No, but maybe inspire others."Ozpin said.

**Library**

Team RWBY were playing Remnant: The Game, Ruby looks at the board and said:"Hmmmmm... All right... All right!"she then points at her sister."Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on!"Yang said.

" I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!"Ruby puts the card on the tabke making her sister shocked."Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!"

"You fiend!"Yang said.

"It amazes me how competitive they can be."Haru said.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn."Ruby said and her sister laugh.

"Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!"Yang raises a card.

"Whaaat?!"Ruby said and Haru looks at his cards.

"Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"Yang said and she rolls the dice.

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!"Ruby said.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take."Yang said.

Haru just watches them while thinking of a strategy for later.

"Nooooo! My fearless soldiers!"Ruby said.

"Eh, most of them were probably androids."Yang said.

"Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged."Ruby said.

"Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!"Yang said.

"Bah!"Ruby said.

"Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?"Yang said.

"Bah! Bah, I say!"Ruby said.

"I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!"Yang said.

"Have you no heart?"Ruby then collapses on the table."Nooo!"

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn."Yang said.

"I have... absolutely no idea what's going on."Weiss said.

"Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."Yang said.

"That sounds dumb."Weiss said.

"See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh! Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet—"Yang said.

"Nooo!"Ruby was crying.

"And put it in your hand!"Yang said.

"Okay."Weiss said.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!"Yang points a finger at Weiss."Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war."

"And that means..."Weiss said.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!"Ruby said.

Weiss then stands up."Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"

"Trap card."Yang said.

"Huh?"Weiss said.

Yang shuffles the pieces on the board, Weiss' pieces disappearing in a puff of smoke."Your armies have been destroyed."

Weiss then cries."I hate this game of emotions we play!"

"Okay now it's me and Haru."Yang said.

"Okay I since I'm Vale I send Hunter Snipers foward."Haru places them on a more mountain side.

"Oh I see, trying to snipe my members."Yang said.

"No, I'm after your fliers."Haru said pointing at them.

"Wait why them?"Yang said.

"They have been taken down."Haru said."and as Vale they are stronger thanks to the bonus."

"Oh yeah."Yang said.

"Oh this will be good."Blake said as she watches.

"I move this one."He moves a piece.

"Wait, your general, but why risk the leader?"Yang said while he smiles."Well too bad since trap card."

"Reverse trap."He shows her card making her shocked.

"What?"Yang said.

"All your members have been sent to a giant hole filled with spikes."Haru said.

"But that only effects the ground members."Yang said.

"Yes which I decided to take out your fliers first, without them you won't be able to launch a counter move and now all your forces have been defeated."he then knocks one of her pieces down.

"No!"Yang then cries.

"Haru won!"Ruby and Weiss said happy about it.

"It's all about strategy, you all thought I was letting my pieces away from the general but it was the other way around, I moved him foward letting you go in, I also watched as you three play and I was building a strategy that made you waste your own resources allowing my forces to take the win."Haru said.

"Wow."Jaune goes up to them."that's pretty cool but I wonder why move the leader?"

"If the king doesn't move then his subjects won't follow."Haru said while resting his head on his hand.

"Wow, deep."Jaune said.

They then saw Sun and Neptune going up to them.

"Sup losers."Sun said.

"Hey Sun!"Ruby said.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Haru... Ice Queen."Sun said.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"Weiss said.

"Would you prefer princess?"Haru said making her blush a bit.

"It's okay."Weiss said.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend."Sun said.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?"Neptune said.

"Thank you!"Ren said from another table.

"Pancakes!"Nora said.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd."Sun said.

"Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual", okay? Thank you."Neptunes waves at them."I'm Neptune."

"So Neptune, where are you from?"Weiss asked.

"Haven."he then goes up to Weiss."And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

"Um, I'm Weiss."Weiss said and Haru glares at him.

"Pleasure to meet you."Neptune said.

"I never took you as the board game playing type."Sun said to Blake.

"I came to watch them."Blake said and she stands up.

"Well I better go."Blake then leaves and Haru looks at her.

"Say Haru can you show us some cool spells you have?"Sun asked.

"Oh like this."Haru puts a ring on his belt.

**FALL, PLEASE!**

Then a hole was made bellow Neptune and he then falls only to crash on the other side.

"Hey cool."Sun said.

"For you."Neptune was in pain.

"Oops, I'm sorry I wanted a table"Haru then leaves."I need to check on her."

Haru then goes to they're dorm room and sees Blake sitting on her bed."Blake."she then looks at him."is there something wrong?"

She then tries to leave but he blocks her path."don't even try it, I can bind you to this room if I need to."

Then the rest of they're team game and Weiss said:"Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!

"Uh, have you met Blake?"Yang said.

"Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong!"Weiss said.

"So tell us."Haru said.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."Blake said.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?"Ruby said.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"Blake said.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."Yang said.

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!"Blake said.

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!"Weiss said.

"Uh who?"Ruby said.

"She's talking about you."Haru said.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"Weiss said."We're not ready!"

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day."Blake points at the door."They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!"

"But we can't just charge in, Blake think about it, we need a plan."Haru said.

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye."Ruby said.

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty!"Yang said.

"Okay, well someone needs to make sure you don't get hurt."Haru said.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun."Weiss said.

"Okay, wait I forgort my board game."Ruby said.

"I'll go get it."Haru then goes out.

He then walks towards it and sees Emerald and Mercury again in uniforms.

"Oh, hi."Emerald said.

"Hi."Haru looks at they're uniforms."so your students?"

"Visiting from Haven, actually."Emerald steps to the side to reveal Cinder.

"You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory."Haru said with narrowed eyes.

"I guess we just got turned around."Mercury said.

"Okay, well don't try to steal my stuff again, also your building is just east of here.."Haru points at the direction and walks away.

"Thanks. Maybe we'll see you around."Cinder said.

"Yeah, Welcome to Beacon."Haru said and he could sense something off about her.

**Note:Haru met Cinder and they have infiltrated the school but Haru senses something off about her, now to answer a review:"Guest I will not give Haru a aura and semblance since his magic basically acts like a aura while he doesn't need a semblance of his own since the trade off is being able to use magic and so many unique spells, he might get new ones in the future but as for a semblance I just can't see that happening since Haru doesn't have just his soul since he also has Dragon and Chimera inside of him so that might backfire."**

**Omake RWBY Chibi 2**

Ruby was walking around her room and she sees Haru's ring box making her curious, she then gets close to it and opens it.

"Hey!"Haru saw her making her jump back.

"I wasn't touching it!"Ruby said and the rest of they're team came.

"What's going on?"Blake asked.

"Ruby was touching my box of rings."Haru said.

"Wait, you mean the same rings that you use for your magic."Weiss said.

"Yes, them."Haru said.

Yang then takes one out."hey what does this one do."she then goes to his belt.

"What, wait!"but she puts it on.

**EXCITE, PLEASE!**

He then gets buff becoming like a big muscular wrestler breaking his clothes and the girls get shocked.

"Oh great, now I need to make a second one."he then looks at them with Yang drooling and Blake with a nose bleed."what's wrong with you?"

**Next scene**

At night Ruby gets out of her bed and goes to the bathroom, she then gets a class of water and drinks it before going to bed, she then looks at Haru and sees his face."oh he's so cute."then he turns around with his arm dragging her.

The sun goes up and most of the woke up only to get shocked to see Haru still sleeping with a smile while he was hugging Ruby who's face was red.

"What?!"Yang said.

"Help me."Ruby said.

"How did you get in that situation?"Blake asked.

"I was just walking by and Haru grabbed me while sleeping, wanna know the worse part?"Ruby said and they nodded."I'm being poked."that made they're eyes widen.

**Next scene**

Velvet was walking alone at school but then Torchwick appeared."ha ha, prepare to die little bunny."she got scared butthen they heard the music Life is SHOWTIME."wait where is that music coming from?"

Wizard then appears dancing around and he kicks Torchwick away making him a star in the distance, Velvet then got grabbed by Wizard and they danced together making her blush.

"This is the last time I let Ruby near the dance ring."Wizard said.


	10. Chapter 9 Hope of Christmas

**Chapter 9 Hope of Christmas**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard or RWBY**

Haru was at his dorm room with his team and he sees them putting up christmas decorations and Ruby said:"I love Christmas!"

"Me too."Yang said.

"Well I do enjoy the holiday."Weiss said.

"Yeah."Blake said reading a Christmas book.

"I also love it too, it's the most wonderful of the year."Haru said.

"We get to go to a party even."Ruby said.

"Well I wonder who's going to go there?"Haru said.

"Maybe I should show you my special suit?"Yang said with a purr.

"Don't."Weiss said."I will not allow you to pervert this holilday."that made Yang pout.

"Okay let's not fight we have a whole day to enjoy our time together."Haru said.

"Did you get presents for us?"Ruby asked.

Haru looks over a gift that was next to his bed with the others underneath it, he then kicks it inside and said:"that's a secret, we can't just say what we have, now let's go outside."he then pushes the four of them outside the room, then someone came inside through a window and took the gifts.

They were at Vale and they walked around, they then arrived at the donut shop.

"Haru welcome."Yu said from the counter with Ryu at her side."We have a new creation."she takes out a donut that was white like snow and with stars and sprinkles on it."Christmas Donut."

"Plain Sugar."Haru said making them fall.

"I'll take that."Yang said.

They then got one for each of them and Blake said:"they offered you they're new recipe and you didn't even try it."

"I prefer plain sugar."Haru said.

"Well we all have our different tastes."Weiss said.

"It's not that bad."Yang said eating the donut.

Weiss then sees a poster for ice skatting and said:"theres going to be a ice ring for everyone to go."

"Oh yes, we heard about that too."Yu said.

"It's going to be a very special one for Christmas."Ryu said.

"Then I gotta go see it."Weiss said with a big smile.

"Well we got something to go before the party."Blake said.

Later they went to the ice ring and they saw Weiss skate in it with a big smile doing many tricks, they watch her from the sides and Blake said:"well she seems happy."

"But it's boring."Yang said.

"Well would someone like to join me."Weiss said.

"Hey how about Haru."Ruby said.

"Me."Haru then sighs and said."okay."he puts on a pair of skates and goes Weiss making him grab her hand surprising her, they then dance around together and she looks into his eyes making her blush, she then gets picked up to the air and feels like she was flying, then he puts her down and they went to the others.

"Not bad."Blake said.

"Thanks."Haru said.

They then walk away with Weiss still blushing, they went around the area and Ruby bumps into a old man."Oh I'm sorry."

They then saw he was wearing a grey suit wearing a hat, glasses and has a white beard."It's okay."he smiles at them."it seems you have somewhere to go."

"Yeah we are going to spend time with our friends."Blake said.

"Well enjoy it, since many of us want that, I once remember a small girl that wanted to have a little ninja doll when she was little."he said making Blake's eyes widen.

"I wonder who that was?"Ruby said.

The man looks at Ruby and said:"are you missing someone that matters to you?"

"What?"Ruby got surprised.

"I bet you miss someone in this time of the year that you would have liked that she would be here."the man said.

"Well yeah."Ruby said looking down.

"But I'm sure she is always looking out for you."He said making her smile.

He then looks at Weiss and said:"I also remember a young princess that always wanted a doll that her parents never gave her since they thought it didn't fit her but then she received a gift where she got her doll."that made Weiss gasp.

He looks at Yang."There was also a young girl that did anything to protect her little sister, even beating up on boys, but she did that with her heart in the right place."that her surprised and he looks at Haru."And there was a boy that always felt alone when his mother passed away, but then he felt happy when he met some very good friends."that made Haru stunned."now I must go."he then walks away.

"Who was he, that's basically like what we were?"Yang said.

"How could he know so much about us?"Weiss said.

Ruby blinks at where he went and said:"Santa."that surprises them.

"Santa?"Haru said.

"Don't be ridiculous Ruby he's not real."Weiss said.

"But how could he know?"Blake said.

They stare at the where the man went with Ruby believing that he was really Santa, Haru wonders that too since he's from another world, if that man really was Santa that it could make sense since in he rider universe there was a Santa Claus.

They then heard crying and they saw a monter known as Rude Elf taking gifts and putting them inside his bag."ha ha ha, Merry Christmas to me."

"Hey."Ruby notices a tag on the bag."he's got our presents."

"I have to stop him."Haru puts his ring to the driver.

**DRIVER ON!**

He then flips the switch on the driver.

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN, SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin."He puts his ring on it.

**WATER, PLEASE! SUI-SUI, SUI-SUI!**

He changes into his water style and goes after the Rude Elf, he then shoots him down making the Elf fall to the ground, he gets up and sees Wizard."So you came to take my gifts."

"Those belong to the children, I won't let you ruin this time of the year."Wizard said.

"All the better, all of that negativity."Rude Elf said and the children crying is bringing the Grimm closer to the city.

Wizard then charges at Rude Elf with his sword as he shoots musical notes at him, Wizard then dances around and he sees him open his bag making ribbons come out and they try to grab him, then the girls jumped in and attacked Rude Elf with they're weapons but he dodges them and blast them away with eye beams.

"Girls!"Wizard then got caught and was being dragged in.

"Your mine."Rude Elf said.

Wizard then flips the switch.

**LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO, LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!**

He puts a ring on the driver.

**LIQUID, PLEASE!**

He then turns liquid making the bings slide off.

"What?!"Rude Elf got shocked and Wizard turns back to normal.

He then runs foward and puts another ring.

**DEFEND, PLEASE!**

Rude Elf shoots beams but Wizard makes a water shield to block them and he throws at the monster pushing him back, then he puts another ring.

**BIND, PLEASE!**

He then makes water chains to trap the monster."Oh no!"

"Now the finale."Wizard then opens the hand.

**COME ON A SLASH SHAKE HANDS!**

He then takes puts the water ring on it.

**WATER SLASH STRIKE! SUI SUI SUI!**

He jumps towards him and slashes him with a water blade making the monster explode, he lands on the ground and sees the presents were destroyed, he feels the Grimm coming towards the city but then he sees a new ring appear before him, he grabs to see it's the Chrimas Ring."Perfect."he then puts it on the driver.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, PLEASE!**

Then the star get sent to the sky and it makes a bright light scaring the Grimm away, then all the presents were restored back to where they once where making the children happy again, the girls were amazed.

"What?"Blake said.

"It's a Christmas Miracle!"Ruby smiled.

"Yes."Wizard goes up to them and shows the ring."This ring is a miracle."

"But where did it come from?"Weiss said.

"I think I know."Wizard said knowing who gave him the ring.

They went back to Beacon and had the party in the gym, they all exchanged presents and then Haru looks outside a window to see the night sky, he then sees someone in the sky making him smile, there was sleigh that was being pulled by reindeer and the man was driving it was the most man himself.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!"he said.

Haru then sees many presents on the ground at the entrance and he goes out, he then sees it has one with his name on it from Santa.

Haru smiled and looks up."Mery Christmas Santa."he then takes them all inside.

Jaune saw the gifts and said:"Hey Haru where did you get those?"

"Well they come from someone really nice."Haru said and he gives on to Jaune.

Jaune looks at the tag."Santa?"

"Yeah."Haru said everyone went to get they're presents and saw it was the stuff they really wanted.

Haru smiles since for one day the Grimm won't bother them since the spirit of Christmas drove them away and that all he could ever wished for.

**Note:Heres the Christmas special of Wizard and the girls met Santa himself before the big reveal, Haru also used the Chritmas Ring and was able to not only save the day but also push away the Grimm, now to answer the reviews:"Guest no, Guest-zx if I did it be later like between season 2 and 3 and Mr. P I don't want to reveal spoilers."**


End file.
